


Skyping While sleeping

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: One-shot based off a post/prompt from Tumblr User ladygaybeale. Beca is on tour and Skypes Chloe. Chloe thinks Beca is asleep and tells Beca her deepest regret.





	Skyping While sleeping

Beca was hurrying through the airport with her bags to get out of JFK airport to find Fat Amy. She had on a ball cap and sunglasses and kept her head down, hoping no one would recognize her. She had only been at this solo singing career for a little over a year, but she rocketed up the music charts with her first album. And now that she was in the middle of a world tour, she had become more recognizable.

Beca made it to the main entrance, and her phone pinged with a text message. Before she could check her phone, she was grabbed from behind. She let out a small squeal as she was lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Short stuff!" Fat Amy yelled from behind her.

"Put me down, Amy!" Beca said causing Amy to laugh as she set her down.

"It's good to see you," Amy said. "I have an Uber waiting. Are you staying with Chloe?"

Amy grabbed one of Beca's bags and started walking towards the doors to exit.

"NO!" Beca said, and Amy stopped. "I mean, I'm not going to Chloe's. Not yet anyway. I was hoping I could crash with you just for tonight. I really want to talk to Chloe, but I haven't had more than two hours of sleep since I woke up yesterday morning. I'm too jet-lagged to have a decent conversation with her. Besides, what's one more day, right?"

"I can't believe you finally grew a pair and are going to tell her how you feel," Amy said with a big smile.

"Yeah, well," Beca said. "I realized a few things while on tour, and I can't wait any longer. I'm going to tell her." Beca yawned and shook her head. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

"That's fair," Amy said. "Let's get you out of here and over to my place."

**~~oOo~~**

Beca was trying to keep her eyes open as she and Amy rode in an Uber to Amy's apartment.

"I have to say," Amy said. "I was surprised to get a call asking me to pick you up at the airport. I thought you weren't due back to the States until later in the week."

"I had three shows booked at the O2 in London, and they had some kind of an electrical issue," Beca said. "They wouldn't be able to get it fixed for like a week, so my shows were canceled. Since I had five days until I have to be in Vegas for the first stop on the US portion of my tour, I decided I would visit Chloe. And you, of course."

"I'm glad you're here," Amy said. "I miss you. I know Red misses you even more."

"It's been hard," Beca said. "I haven't seen her since before the tour started. Not even on Skype. The last time I was able to talk to her was over a week ago, and that was just a phone call. I'm so tired because I can't sleep without her next to me or hearing her voice before I go to sleep."

"You're in looo-oooove," Amy sing-songed.

Beca blushed and smiled. "Maybe."

"I'm happy for you, Beca," Amy said as the Uber stopped. "We're here."

Beca got out of the Uber, and she and Amy grabbed her bags. Beca leaned her head against the wall of the elevator as they rode up to Amy's Penthouse apartment. She followed Amy out of the elevator when they reached her floor.

"Here you go," Amy said as she opened the door for Beca to enter.

"Wow, Ames," Beca said with a yawn as she looked around. "This place is awesome. I'm sorry I missed your housewarming party."

"That's okay," Amy said. "You had just started your tour." Beca yawned and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Let's get you to bed. We can talk tomorrow."

"Thanks," Beca said and followed Amy to her room.

Beca's her phone pinged again notifying her of a text message. "Shit, I forgot I had a text earlier."

Beca checked her phone and saw that both texts were from Chloe. The first was asking her if she was done with her concert and could talk tonight. The second was just question marks.

"Amy, I'm going to Skype with Chloe," Beca said. "I don't want her to know I'm here so could you keep it quiet for a little bit."

"Sure, Beca," Amy said. "I'll be downstairs ordering something for dinner."

"Thanks," Beca said.

Amy dropped Beca's bag by the bed and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Beca smiled. It was a little after seven in New York which means it's after Midnight in London. That's not too late so she felt good that Chloe wouldn't be able to figure out where she was. Beca pulled up Chloe's text and typed out a response.

**BMitchell** :  _Sorry. Had some interviews. Give me ten and I'll Skype you_.

Chloe's response was almost immediate.

**CBeale** : _YAY! <3_

Beca hurriedly threw on her pajamas and got comfortable on the bed. She was sitting up against several pillows with her laptop on her lap. She took a deep breath and initiated a Skype call.

"Hey, Becs!" Chloe said with a big smile as she answered. "How's London?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "I haven't seen much of it yet."

"You look tired," Chloe said with a frown. "What time is it there?"

"I'm not sure," Beca said with a yawn. "A little after Midnight, I think."

"You should go to bed," Chloe said. "We can talk some other time."

"No," Beca said. "I, um, I miss seeing your face. Plus, the sound of your voice relaxes me. Helps me sleep better."

"Aww, Becs," Chloe said. "You miss me."

"Don't let it go to your head, Beale," Beca said and covered another yawn. "So, tell me how your day was."

"Nope, we haven't spoken in like ten days," Chloe said. "So, I'm going to tell you how my last ten days were."

Beca couldn't help but smile at Chloe; she was just so darned cute.

"Let's see," Chloe continued. "Ten days ago? Oh, yeah, I got to assist on a surgery. A dog had swallowed a kid's toy, and it was stuck in his stomach. We got it out, and he's fine now. The next couple of days were kind of the normal stuff."

Beca continued to smile as she listened to Chloe talk. She could feel herself getting sleepier but forced herself to stay awake.

Chloe continued talking and got excited. "Today, I helped deliver some puppies. It was a difficult birth, but we managed to-"

Chloe stopped and couldn't help the wistful smile that came to her face when she realized that Beca had fallen asleep with her head leaning back against the headboard.

"Becs? Beca?" Chloe called Beca's name softly so as not to wake her if she was really asleep. She stared at her for a moment, and Beca stirred. Chloe didn't want to wake her, so she decided to keep talking softly to help Beca stay asleep.

"There were eight puppies," Chloe continued quietly and stopped again. She watched Beca and thought that this was her chance. The chance to tell Beca everything she had been keeping bottled up inside her.

"I miss you so much, Becs," Chloe said looking at her laptop screen. She reached out her hand and traced Beca's face on the screen. "I swear I can still smell your perfume, even when I'm at work. Although, whenever I get a whiff of it, I get a pain in my chest because it's all I have left of you right now. I hug your pillow at night, remembering how you used to hold me while we snuggled together after I had a crappy day at work. I miss everything about you."

Chloe wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. "This may be the only time I'll have the courage to tell you this, and I don't want to regret not taking the chance. My biggest regret-"

Chloe stopped as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat and put her head in her hands. She used her hands to cover her eyes as the tears started to fall. "God, I can't even look at you through the laptop screen to say this to you." She sniffled and, looking down at the keyboard, said, "My biggest regret is not being brave enough to tell you that I love you. That I'm  _ **in**_  love with you."

Chloe wiped her eyes. She looked at the screen, and all the air left her body. Staring back at her, her eyes wide and clearly in shock at having heard what Chloe said, was Beca. They stared at each other in awkward silence for what felt like a lifetime but was only a few seconds.

Chloe let out a sob and slammed the top of her laptop closed and tossed her laptop away from her.

"Oh, God, what did I just do?"

**~~oOo~~**

Beca's mouth opened and closed before snapping shut as Chloe ended the Skype call. She sat up straight and looked at the blank screen. "Chloe?"

Beca sat there in shock as several thoughts raced through her mind.  _"Did Chloe just say she was in love with me? Was I dreaming? Did she really say it?_ "

Beca tried to initiate a new Skype call but got no answer. She jumped up and started pulling on clothes as she tried to call Chloe. Again, no answer.

"Amy!" Beca shouted as she ran downstairs, still half-dressed. "Amy! Where are you?"

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as Beca came running into the kitchen.

"I need to get to Chloe's," Beca said as she dropped her shoes on the floor and buttoned her shirt and then her jeans. "I need to go now."

"Okay, okay," Amy said. "What happened?"

"Answer, dammit!" Beca yelled into the phone. She hopped on one foot as she put on her shoe, and did the same with the other shoe.

"Beca, you're kind of scaring me," Amy said as she grabbed Beca by the shoulders to get her to stand still. "Tell me what happened."

Beca swallowed and said, "Chloe just told me she was in love with me."

"What?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a smile forming on her face. "She thought I had fallen asleep and she said it."

"And you said it back, right?"

"Um, no," Beca said and grimaced. "I kind of froze. I thought I was dreaming and then she ended the call without saying anything else. That's why I need to go over there right now. So, I can say it back."

"Let's go," Amy said and grabbed Beca by the hand.

Amy led/dragged Beca to the curb and bumped some guy who was getting into a cab out of the way and shoved Beca in.

"Hey!" the guy yelled. "That's my cab."

"Sorry, but this is an emergency," Amy shouted back at him as she gave the driver Chloe's address and slammed the door. "Go get her, short stuff!"

Beca smiled as she sat back in the cab. "Could you hurry, please?"

"You got it," the driver said and started weaving in and out of traffic.

**~~oOo~~**

It was barely ten minutes later when the cab braked to a stop in front of Chloe's building. Beca threw way too much money at the cabbie and told him to keep the change.

Beca ran to the door of the building and took the stairs two at a time. When she reached Chloe's door, she was breathing a little heavy and took a couple of deep breaths, and let out the last one in a rush. She raised her arm and calmly knocked on the door.

She thought she heard voices and her heart stopped for a moment when she heard a sniffle and a quiet, "just a minute." She took another deep breath and let it out.

As soon as the door opened, Beca asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Be-Beca? How are you-? What are you-?"

"Did. You. Mean. It?"

Chloe gave Beca a teary-eyed smile and said, "Every word."

Beca rushed forward and smashed her lips against Chloe's, as she grabbed Chloe around the waist. Chloe let out a small gasp that got lost in the kiss. Beca pushed Chloe further into the apartment and kicked the door shut with her foot. The two stood kissing in the middle of the apartment until breathing became an issue.

"Ahem!" Beca heard someone clear their throat and looked around.

"Hello!"

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said and looked over at her bed.

Beca looked over as well to see Aubrey's face on Chloe's laptop screen.

"This had better mean you feel the same way," Aubrey said looking at Beca.

Beca swallowed and looked at the smile on Chloe's face and said, "Yes, I'm in love with her, too."

Chloe squealed and kissed Beca again. They were both lost in each other and time seemed to stop for them.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Chlo," Aubrey said. Seeing the two still kissing, she added, "On second thought, you call me later when you come up for air."


End file.
